The Southern Nation
The Southern Nation is a large area to the south primarily inhabited by Beast races, Goblinkin, and Elves. While it is commonly reffered to as the "Southern Nation" in foreign lands, it is in actuality a confederacy of several smaller nations. Culture Each major race in the nation has a seperate holding ruled by a member of the primary race for the region. There are seperate holds for Goblinkin, Reptilians, Wolfkin and Lynxmen, Fishmen and Avians, and Elves. Recently Mannish races, such as Dwarves, Leprechauns, and Men have been pushing for their own hold in a southern area of the current Elven lands. 'Holds of the Nation' Each of the five holds is governed differently, as done by the earliest peoples of their races and each differs drastically in behaviors and culture. 'Krikstas' Krikstas is the ancient land of the southern Orcs and Goblins, and is located in the center of the nation. The Goblinkin of the land rule in a join government of Goblin and Orcish Chiefs. There are nine major tribes of each and these eighteen Chiefs each put forth a champion every ten years to decide the next hold's leader. Champions are not restricted to any method of combat and so the deciding battles can vary from stealthy assassinations and powerful magic to brutal combat between warriors. Whichever tribe comes forth victorious appoints their own chief as the leader for the next ten years. The leader rules jointly with a monastic advisor sent forth from the High Monastery in Durn. Durn, the home to the original Monastic Order of Egali, is in the center of Krikstas and is where the Southern Nation is governed from. Egali, being a traditionally Orcish deity, is now worshipped throughout the nation and is a patron to all Goblinkin and Beast Races. Krikstans value strength and crafting skill above all else as those are the strengths of the major Krikstan races. The land consists mostly of Plains and Mountains with sparsely placed trees dotting the landscape. Due to this lack of woods or waters, many of the inhabitants turn to mining, or forgery as a way of life. 'Durn' Durn is the capital of Krikstas and the Southern Nation as a whole. Located in the center of Krikstas, Durn is built around the original Monastery of Egali. This subterranean structure, located in a well was built during the war of Elven Oppression in such a way that it would not be found. Originating as a simple dojo with residential areas it is now a sprawling system of tunnels with every utility the monks might need. This design for the monastery has become the traditional way for monastic facilities to be built and a well, more often than not, will hold a dojo. Above ground the city has grown into a sprawling metropolis with a population consisting of all the races of the south. 'Srinstis' Srinstis is the land of the reptilian beast races, Nagas and Sonorans to the North. These races are known for their fierce defense of the barren lands which they inhabit. The governor of the land is decided by age and the two elders of each race rule jointly with a monastic representative from Durn. Srins value age, tradition, and skill of any kind as a rule and try to reflect these values in everything they do. The land of the Srins mostly comprises of Swamps and Deserts and due to these harsh lands the two reptilian species have adapted. The Sonorans inhabit the swamplands primarily and fishing is a common profession among them. Small tribes of ten or twenty sonorans may live together with no more than a few belongings between them all. The Nagas tend to gather in larger groups around the many fertile havens in the deadly sands of the desert. These have developed into cities overtime and the Sonorans have even begun migrating to these sprawling metropolises. 'Gretak' Gretak is the great jungle of the beastly Lynxmen and the vicious Wolfkin located in the West. These beasts have been a powerful part of the nation since its very creation and as such take part in much governance both inside and outside of their dense forests. The beasts decide their rule through a strict oligarchy, every able-bodied person over the age of twenty years is expected to vote for the five members of a Tribunal, which decides just about everything done in the land for a three year period. A monastic representative acts as an advisor to the Tribunal. The dense woodlands provide excellent protection from foreigners and the beastfolk have little interuption from outside forces. Due to this many live in peace, undisturbed by the outside world. When called on, however, these beasts can make up a powerful force in any army. The Wolfkin citizens of Gretaka worship a deity known as Enicrih as well as the patron of the entire nation, Egali. 'Fayvar' Fayvar is really a large cove bordering Gretak, Krikstas, and Elhom. Sitting in the north-west, this tropical area has sparkling blue waters dotted with tropical islands. The Fayvarians elect two governors democratically, one a Ichthy, and one an Avian. These two leaders handle political matters, but another leader is chosen as the Head Magister and overall teacher of all who follow Omnior. This position was usually decided by the god hi self, but he stopped appearing to his people almost a century ago. The election of the two governors is similar to the elections in Gretak, however they also elect a group of thirty citizens called the Assembly. An Egalin Monk is sent from Durn to represent the Order. The cool waters and ocean breezes in the sea of Fayvar allows for the perfect home to Fishmen and Avians. Through their natural alliance these two races have excelled greatly in science and art, being one of the most knowledgable civilizations ever to exist. The worship of the deity Omnior is believed to have been started here as it is the primary religion of Fayvarians and many other Ichthys and Avians across the world. 'Elhom' Elhom is the home to the Boremi elves and more recently, mannish races. Elhom consists of dense woodlands with fertile river valleys flowing throughout. The government is a traditional monarchy and the king or queen is advised by an Egalin Monk. The Elves of Elhom act as most do elsewhere in the world. They are quite skilled at archery and pride themselves at their agility. The elves are sticklers for tradition and keep to the ways they held before they migrated to the south ages ago. This also means that they are fairly apposed to the mannish movements for independence in the south of their hold. Boremi are similar to other elves in appearance, the Boremi are a strain of elves native to the East of the Frontier. History In ages past the land where the Southern Nation now stands was pure wilderness, unadulterated by mortal hands. This was in the time of Pyavo, far from his fall. Those few mortals which did roam the land were Nomads, their race now known as Orcs. These Brutish tribes wandered the landscape, adapting to the rough untamed wilds, worshipping their ancestral goddess, Egali. Eventually neighboring tribes of Goblins wandered into the land of the Orcs. These new creatures intrigued them, they seemed similar enough, however they were smaller and used metal to make things. Relations between the two races went well and they began to adopt eachother's ways. The Orcs settled down in the central mountains of their land and the goblins showed them how to mine for ore and smelt it down into usable metals. The Orcs shared their worship of the lady of balance. Soon the two races ruled the entirey of the area now known as Krikstas. As the newfound power expanded they encountered new lands and new races inhabiting them. To the south they trudged through the barren lands encountering strange reptilian creatures, however they wanted no part of any alliance. To the west the Goblinkin found all manner of Beast, Bird, and Fish alike. The beastfolk of the jungles acted the same as the reptiles, however the inhabitants of the Fayvarian sea signed a trade-alliance. Hopefull with their newfound friends they looked to the east. That was their mistake. To the east was a clan of elves which had migrated to the southern woods centuries before. They lead a powerful army and a prosperous nation, however seeing the gifts that the Orcs and Goblins offered them made them greedy. Within the year's end the Elves had begun an invasion of a scale never before seen by the races of the south. The Orcs were used to war, they used to take part in it with their own. Retreating to their mountainous strongholds they decided to fend off the elves from the safety of their walls. After several failures it seemed that the Elves had given up on their conquest of the Orcs, however that was soon proven wrong as a larger force from the north marched on Krikstas. The Orcs held out still, although they had begun to lose hope. After months of waiting they sent scouts out to find aid from their trade partners, the Fishmen and the Avians. What they found was disturbing; the peaceful people of the sea had been conquered and the Elves now had their eyes set on the other lands of the south. Things looked hopeless, but then Korgun Durn arrived. Korgun was the son of a chieftan, and he had never excelled much at combat. His father was ashamed of him and his tribe mocked him. Due to this he spent most of his time alone, or more correctly, with Egali. She favored him for many reasons, but foremost his many faults. Korgun had such a strong spiritual connection with Egali that she could even speak through him. Korgun arrived at the largest of the Orcish fortresses calling for aid, few would join him and when he left their force was only three hundred strong. Traveling throughout the south, Korgun spoke on behalf of Egali and recruited legions of others. The refugees of the Fayvarian sea joined him wholeheartedly and the reclusive races to the south and west were convinced to lend their own as well. So, with an army of thousands Korgun faced the Elves. The battle took place on the border of the Elven and Orcish lands. The armies of Egali stood fast and the Elves arrived. Outnumbered three to one, it seemed as if it was over for the southern natives. It was then than Egali herself manifested in our realm. Lead by the goddess the joint forces wielded powers never before used. Fire shot forth from their hands, ice encompassed their enemies. In the end the Elves surrendured and the Monastic Order of Egali was forned. This army was the first generation of the order and through their guidance the tribes of the south formed a new nation, a confederacy of peaceful nations. The elves themselves submitted to this new power and Egali cemented her place among the gods of mortals. Throughout the ages little had changed. New races have migrated to the lands, and old have migrated elsewhere, however the spirit of Egali remains in the South. Category:Noteable Locations